The Ice Prince
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: AU/UsUk. Arthur es el príncipe del reino de Waldeis, un día en un ataque contra el castillo es mandado al bosque a refugiarse, deberá de quedarse ahí hasta que cumpla 18 años, pero un día conoce al principe de Waldbrand, el reino que lo quizo asesinar.
1. Chapter 1

Damn it! Odio subir un fic sin haber terminado otro, pero imagínense que FFiction termine dañado por la ley SOPA, mas vale subir mis proyectos futuros. Bueno el caso es que les traigo otro UsUk, espero y les guste. Lo volvi a subir por que no podia ni mirarlo yo, bueno empieza a leer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los enormes corredores del palacio, buscando en cual de todas las habitaciones se encontraban sus padres. Se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas que había y se acerco a ella, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar hacia afuera, observando con cuidado el reino cubierto de nieve.

— Príncipe, debería de estar en sus clases— giro su cabeza al escuchar la voz femenina.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente, el niño por su parte bajo la mirada. Ella se acerco a él y empezó a guiarlo nuevamente hasta sus clases. El pequeño iba caminando con toda la flojera del mundo. No le gustaba ir a sus clases, eran aburridas, solo escuchaba hablar al joven Edelstein por casi cinco horas sobre temas que al no le interesaban. Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera y el niño alzo la vista para poder mirar la puerta, la sirvienta abrió la puerta y lo primero que miro al hacerlo fue a un joven de cabellos azabaches que parecía buscar a alguien en la enorme biblioteca.

— Príncipe Arthur, que bueno que lo encontraron— el joven suspiro con alivio y miro a la chica de ojos verdes—Gracias, señorita Elizabeta.

La chica asintió y se retiro, el de cabellos oscuros mando al niño a sentarse en la mesa que había frente a la pequeña pizarra. El nombre del niño era Arthur Kirkland, príncipe del Reino de Waldeis y futuro heredero al trono. A su corta edad de seis años lo obligaban a tomar clases de ciencias políticas, etiqueta, geografía, historia, e incluso magia, y muchas más que no recuerda. Miro con aburrimiento al maestro Edelstein, como el chico de 20 años le obligaba a decirle, para ponerse a hacer garabatos en las hojas sobre la mesa. Todo parecía normal hasta que…

Lo único que escucho fue como el vidrio detrás de él se partía en miles de pedazos. El mayor rápido tomo al niño de la mano y lo saco de la habitación, revisando si no tenía alguna herida, cuando comprobó que no tenía nada continuo corriendo, escuchando como aun seguían tirando cosas al castillo. Estaba a punto de caminar por uno de los pasillos de al lado, cuando se encontró con los ojos preocupados de la reina.

—Arthur, ¿te encuentras bien?— Pregunto la mujer agachándose a la altura del niño que simplemente lo miraba asustado.

—Su majestad, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— pregunto el de cabellos negros.

— Se lo quieren llevar, Roderich—la vista de los mayores se dirigió al pequeño niño que ahora los miraba confundido—Vamos, no falta mucho para que entren en el castillo.

La mujer tomo al pequeño en brazos corriendo al lado del joven maestro, caminaron por todo el lugar, bajaron las escaleras principales y fueron directo a la cocina, donde el rey ya los esperaba.

— ¿Dónde está Francis?— pregunto el hombre desesperado.

—Aquí estoy su majestad— el chico de cabellos rubios se acerco al gobernante, no debía de tener más de 18 años.

—Muy bien…—se tallo la cara con frustración— Algún día iba a suceder— murmuro el hombre— ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?— el chico asintió— Afuera los está esperando un carruaje, salgan rápido.

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a abrir el camino?— pregunto el rubio, el gobernante se quedo callado y se puso a pensar.

—Que Arthur lo abra— contesto después de varios segundos.

— Pero no sabe— el hombre se acerco y le dio una hoja, le susurro algo al oído a lo que chico asintió atento y luego fijo su mirada en el niño pequeño que los miraba confundido. El rubio se acerco a este—Vamos príncipe.

—Pero mamá y…papá— menciono el de ojos verdes, mirando al gobernante.

—Ve con Francis—el rey se agacho a la altura del pequeño— Cuídate mucho y nunca olvides que yo y tu madre te amamos.

El niño asintió, mientras que su padre sonrió y se quito la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, poniéndola con cuidado en el del más chico. El niño lo sostuvo entre sus manos, tenia forma de cristal, era transparente y brillaba mucho, parecía un hielo. Levanto la vista y miro con firmeza al hombre frente a el, el cual solo lo abrazo. La mujer se acerco a él y lo abrazo, sentía como su pequeño hombro se iba llenando de lágrimas con lentitud, ella se separo y le dio un beso en la frente, acercándolo después con Francis.

El rubio jalo al niño con cuidado y salió por la puerta trasera del castillo, caminando por entre los senderos que había en el jardín, el pequeño solo miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando., no entendía que sucedía.

—Suba al carruaje— el chico de ojos azules abrió la puerta y subió al niño para después subir el.

Por el camino miraba por la ventana observando cómo lentamente el castillo se alejaba. Iban pasando por una parte del pueblo y mucha gente corría intentando refugiarse de los atacantes que pronto llegarían, guardando posesiones valiosas. Cuando menos lo pensó ya habían salido del reino que luego sería suyo, el carruaje se detuvo, justo en el medio del bosque. El de cabellos ondulados se bajo, ordenando al príncipe lo mismo.

—Príncipe, ocupo que haga algo— el chico se agacho a la altura del niño y susurro algo, este asintió lentamente.

— ¿En latín?— pregunto el niño, el chico asintió, puso sus manos al frente y cerró los ojos—_Vita enim__populus__et principes__Patefacio_

Las ramas que habían frente a ellos se movieron hacia un lado, dejando a la vista un sendero que segundos antes no existía. El niño lo miro sorprendido mientras que el otro sonreía suavemente. Bajo una maleta del carruaje y tomo la mano del niño empezando a caminar por el sendero. El carruaje se fue y las ramas volvieron a su lugar. El sendero parecía ser muy largo y lo único que miraba eran arboles cubiertos de nieve. Su vista se fijo a uno de los lados, había un lago congelado, como le daban ganas de correr a él y ponerse a patinar como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer.

Francis se paro y Arthur poso su vista al frente, lo primero que miro fue una cabaña, aunque su apariencia fuera antigua parecía que no tenía mucho de haber sido construida. El mayor avanzo a la puerta y la abrió con dificultad, observo con cuidado el interior, estaba bien amueblada, dejo la maleta en el suelo y se puso frente al príncipe.

—Bienvenido a su hogar por los próximos doce años—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews…qué bueno que les haiga gustado, lamento lo del problema con él, pero no me dejaba leerlo y me empecé a desesperar así que lo borre y lo subí nuevamente.

TIENEN QUE VER ESTO… ESTABA EN UN DIARIO INGLES… NO PUDE EVITAR DECIR "AWWW"… http . www. zerochan. net/ 982059

**Nota: **En este fic Alfred es mayor que Arthur, cuando nuestro cejon tenga 18 el gringo va a tener casi 21, y Alfie no usa lentes. Además después de cada separador, el tiempo cambia, es decir los chicos ya cumplieron más años. No va a ser muy largo…tal vez 5 o 6 caps.

Bueno espero les guste este capítulo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Arthur no te puedes encerrar ahí hasta que cumplas 18— el francés se recargo su cabeza en la puerta con cansancio, le pego con su puño varias veces, esperando la respuesta del menor.

—Si lo puedo hacer bloody git— suspiro suavemente y bajo las escaleras.

Al no sentir la presencia del rubio, el chico abrió la puerta y se asomo al pasillo, iba a brincar de la alegría pero escucho los pasos del otro se iban acercando nuevamente a la puerta se encerró rápidamente en su habitación. Francis miro las llaves y tomo una de color gris plomo, introduciéndola con cuidado en la cerradura, empujo la puerta, listo para entrar, pero Arthur la empujo, tratando de que no la abriera.

—No sabes respetar la privacidad—

—No— contesto el francés divertido, empujando con fuerza y logrando que el chico cayera de sentón en el suelo.

Alzo una ceja divertido, poniéndose una mano en la boca para intentar que la risa no saliera de ella. El adolescente de doce años se tallo el trasero y se levanto rápidamente. El mayor observo el cabello enmarañado del futuro gobernante, si normal se miraba mal, imagínenlo después de despertarse. El chico frunció el ceño con aquellas enormes cejas que poseía y cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, se lanzo sobre la cama tapándose de pies a cabeza con la sabana. Francis lo miro extrañado y se acerco a la cama, sentándose en la orilla y jalando con cuidado la sabana.

— ¿Qué le sucede, príncipe?— seguía haciendo fuerzas para poder quitarle la sabana, pero parecía como si esta estuviera pegada a la piel del chico— Arthur, suéltala.

— No— y justo cuando el francés la jalo con fuerza el chico la soltó, haciendo que este se cayera de la cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene?— pregunto sobándose la espalda el ahora joven de veinticuatro años, el adolescente miro sus piernas, a lo que el otro hizo lo mismo.

—Me empezaron a salir las mismas marcas que a mis padres—

La voz del niño sonaba apagada mientras tallaba con cuidado sus piernas, sobre estas se empezaban a extender unas líneas color blanco, imposibles de notar a simple vista debido a la blancura de la piel del príncipe, tomando formas de espirales y objetos extraños.

— Es común, a sus padres le aparecieron a su edad— el francés le sonrió con dulzura al mismo tiempo que se paraba— Cuando la magia se empieza a acumular dentro de usted, las marcas comienzan a aparecer, y también cuando su cuerpo empieza a cambiar, para dejar de ser el de un niño y pasa al de un adolescente.

El niño asintió y el otro se retiro, avisándole que en un momento haría el desayuno. Arthur se levanto cuando el chico salió, acercándose lentamente a la ventana. Lo único que miraba eran arboles y aunque Francis no lo creía, en el fondo se podía ver el castillo de su reino, bajo su vista, como siempre el camino estaba cubierto de nieve. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación, obedeciendo ante el llamado del francés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—… y eso fue lo que paso—

El comedor quedo en silencio cuando el hombre dijo la última palabra, los presentes se vieron entre ellos, dudando en decir una palabra o no. El hombre tomo la copa que había a un lado de su plato de comida y se bebió el licor de un trago.

— Entonces… ¿no me tengo que casar?—

El hombro dejo de hablar con la sirvienta y miro a su hijo, el menor se tenso al sentir la mirada severa de su padre.

—El reino de Waldeis no acepto el matrimonio, así que no— el hombro bebió un poco del contenido de la copa entre sus manos, ya la habían rellenado, y sonrió burlonamente— A menos de que quieras que te case, por ejemplo, la princesa del reino de Waldwasser.

—No, gracias— el chico miro al frente— no me quiero casar y menos con la niña bipolar— volvió su vista a su padre— ¿Qué vas a hacer para tener el reino?

— Pequeño Alfred, ¿no comprendes?— el chico de cabellos como los campos de trigo negó con la cabeza, lentamente— Vamos a atacar el reino y nos quedaremos con él.

La expresión en el joven rostro de apenas quince años pasó de ser de confusión a sorpresa, miro a su madre, que se había mantenido callada durante todo el desayuno, tratando de que esta dijera algo. La joven mujer levanto la mirada y le sonrió a su hijo con pena. El chico suspiro y miro sus manos, viendo como unas pequeñas marcas rojizas se extendían por ellas.

— ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?— pregunto finalmente de varios minutos de silencio.

— Por lo que se, el príncipe fue refugiado en algún lugar hasta que cumpla dieciocho años— entrelazo los dedos y recargo su barbilla en ellos, mientras que subía los codos a la mesa— Hasta entonces será.

El chico asintió y se levanto, retirándose del comedor. No le agradaba en lo mas mínimo tener que atacar un reino que nada malo les había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanto temprano, primero fue al baño e hizo sus necesidades y después fue a la planta baja, yendo hacia la cocina para tomar algo para comer. Pero con lo que se encontró fue con una puerta cerrada y una hoja con un escrito de la letra cursiva de Francis. _"Se tiene prohibida la entrada al príncipe de Waldeis a esta cocina, por la seguridad de esta" _eran las palabras de este, frunció el ceño y arranco la hoja, arrugándola y lanzándola al suelo. Intento abrir la puerta varias veces pero nunca lo logro. Se dio por vencido y se fue a su habitación a esperar a que el francés despertara.

Se baño, se cambio, leyó un libro se Shakespeare completo y el francés nunca se levanto. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido, que el chico no llegaba?, ¿se lo habría comido un lobo, oso o algún otro animal salvaje?, tal vez, simplemente se había muerto por una mala masturbación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se empezó a reír de sus propias palabras, mirando sus pies con atención, debido a las marcas blancas que se extendían sobre ellos, estaba a punto de soltar un carcajada fuerte cuando alzo la vista, mirando como un par de ojos azules lo miraban con confusión, lo único que salió de su garganta fue un grito de miedo.

— ¿De qué se ríe príncipe?— la ceja del francés se alzaba ligeramente mientras que con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca, con la intención de no reírse y que el heredero se ofendiera.

—De nada que te interesa, rana hija de puta— la mueca de ofendido que hizo el francés solo causo que el enojo en él se acumulara aun más.

Bajo los últimos escalones decidido a darle una patada en las bolas al de cabellos ondulados, pero cuando faltaban solo nos pasos para estar frente a el, el filo de una espada estaba frente a su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?— y aunque lo tratara de negar, aquello había sonado como un chillido…hecho por una niña pequeña.

— No crea que no debe de entrenar— el mayor se acerco a la puerta de la cabaña, agachándose para recoger un objeto en el suelo— a partir de hoy empiezan sus entrenamientos "militares"…impartidos por mí, claro.

— ¿qu…— antes de que pudiera empezar a reclamar, el chico lanzo el objeto que había tomado del suelo al joven príncipe de ahora 15 años.

El francés se fue a la cocina dejando al adolescente solo, este tomo el mango y la desenvaino lentamente, observando con cuidado los grabados que se extendían por la hoja. _Respice__in__horizonte__et__quod__regnum__in__quod__et__opus__, __quod__erat__mea__et__nunc__suus__vestrum__...__principem__Arthur__, _eran las palabras que había grabadas por el centro de este, tenía tiempo que no leía en latín y la mitad de las palabras no las entendía. La guardo nuevamente y la puso cerca de la puerta, entro a la cocina y mito como el rubio movía algo en una olla.

— ¿Para qué tengo que entrenar?—

Francis dejo de moverse y se giro lentamente para ver al rubio, observándolo fijamente, ya no era tan pequeño, había ganado varios centímetros y su cuerpo no era tan delgado, simplemente tenia mas forma.

— ¿Recuerda el Reino de Waldbrand?— el niño asintió lentamente, en fondo tenía el presentimiento de que no era algo bueno— Waldbrand…— se tallo la nuca nerviosamente— le declaro la guerra a Waldeis… ¡Pero! van a atacar hasta que el príncipe de ese reino tenga 21 años.

Fue ahí cuando sintió que su mundo se derrumbo.

A pesar de que sus padres lo mandaron a refugiar, habían firmado un tratado con el reino vecino y a pesar de eso iban a atacarlos. Durante todo un año se la paso entrenado, soportando heridas, caídas y golpes que el francés le daba, porque a pesar de ser tan afeminado resulto tener mucha más fuerza física que el. Siempre se tropezada con las raíces del los arboles cuando entrenaban al aire libre…pero no importaba, todo lo hacía por que amaba su reino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Alfred—

El joven de 19 años dejo de moverse, mientras blandía la espada en el viento. Giro su cabeza observando como su padre entraba lentamente al cuarto de entrenamientos. Ambos par de orbes como el mismo cielo en los cálidos días de verano se encontraron, empezando una batalla para poder dominar al otro, y después de varios segundos termino ganando el mayor, que se acerco con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estuve pensando…— el joven guardo la espada para después acercarse a los enormes ventanales, dejando que los rayos de sol pegaran contra su joven rostro— si el príncipe de Waldeis no muere en batalla, te casaras con él.

— ¿Qué?— el repentino giro que dio el chico hizo que por poco cayera al suelo.

—Lo que escuchaste— los pasos de su padre eran firmes mientras se acercaba a él— Te vas a casar con él, si después quieres violarlo, matarlo o algo, es tu problema.

—Pero…padr…—intento replicar el joven.

—Nada de peros— cuando sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello no pudo evitar tensarse, el rey la pego aun mas contra su cuello, logrando que un pequeño hilo de sangre empezara a correr por su pecho desnudo, puesto que entrenaba sin camiseta— Harás lo que yo diga.

—Sí, Padre—

El hombre despego la espada del cuello y dejo que el chico se retirara. Mientras caminaba por el enorme pasillo tocaba su cuello, con la intención de que no saliera más sangre. Llego a la enorme habitación que le pertenecía y tomo ropa del armario de tamaños monumentales. Fue al baño y limpio con un pañuelo la herida, volvió a su habitación y se vistió con aquella fina casaca color negro de adornos en oro en conjunto con pantalones del mismo color, tomo la capa roja y se la puso, al igual que las botas de cuero color café, y por orden de su padre, puso sobre su cabello una corona de plata, resaltando entre los cabellos de oro con facilidad.

Salió de la habitación y avanzo rápidamente entre los pasillos, haciendo que los empleados se movieran rápidamente, al parecer el príncipe estaba enojado. Cuando llego a la puerta del palacio escucho la voz de su madre hablarle, la ignoro y salió del, caminando rápidamente hacia el establo, montando rápidamente el caballo color negro y alejándose del castillo y de el pueblo rápidamente, haciendo que la capa se ondeara con el viento. Sin darse cuenta ya se estaba acercando a la división de Waldeis y Waldbrand. Hizo que el caballo bajara la velocidad y fue cuando paso por un lugar que llamo su atención que se detuvo por completo.

Se bajo del caballo y camino hacia ciertos arbustos a su derecha, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— una cantidad considerable de magia se desprende de aquí— acerco su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero café lentamente y toco con cuidado una de las ramas, en cuanto lo hizo sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría todo su brazo— Demonios.

Cerró los ojos y estiro su brazo, recitando unas palabras por lo bajo, las ramas se movieron lentamente y el joven abrió los ojos, observando el camino. Dio un paso y entro, no sin antes amarrar el caballo en una rama, la temperatura bajo considerablemente, era común, en el reino de Waldeis era mucho más común el frio que el calor. El camino que se extendía ante él era hermoso, nieve por el suelo y sobre los arboles, y a lo lejos se podía apreciar un lago completamente congelado.

Empezo a caminar, mirando hacia todos lados como un niño pequeño dentro de una tienda de juguetes. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino escucho como ligeros ruidos se escuchaban, puso la mano en la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su cadera, listo para atacar a quien se acercara, podía escuchar la respiración de alguien. Saco la espada y se puso en posición, y sin imaginárselo los pasos se escucharon detrás del. Se giro rápidamente pero…no había nada. Guardo la espada y frunció el ceño, los sonidos se volvieron a escuchar frente a él, bajo la mirada y alzo una ceja al ver lo que había sobre el suelo.

—Pero si solo eres un pequeño conejito— se agacho tocando con cuidado la cabeza del animal, escucho pasos detrás del, sonrió burlonamente y puso su mano sobre la empuñadura lentamente.

Cuando escucho el grito de guerra dado por aquella persona logro que se girara rápidamente, el conejo se fue del lugar y el quedo con una rodilla sobre el suelo y la otra doblada, apoyándose en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra intentaba parar el ataque de aquella persona…aquella persona que poseía los ojos verdes más bellos que había visto en su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD…O SAN VALENTIN!...me vale como se diga, es mañana pero que se la pasen bien con sus amigos y sus novios si es que tienen(que en el fondo desearíamos que fueran un personaje de hetalia) Gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que no esperaba tantos….pero ya… ya presente mi obra de vaselina, y aunque no lo crean ¡a la maestra le encanto! Dijo que fue de las mejores obras que le presentaron.

Contestando algunos reviews.

**MyobiXHitachiin**: no juego con tus sentimientos…simplemente me gusta ser mala y dejarlas con la duda :)

**ShirayGraunt**: no te deprimas! No me gusta que la gente este triste… es tan…triste... en realidad, por accidente volví a subir el segundo capítulo, a mí también me llego la notificación del tercer capítulo, y mi cara era de "WTF, si yo no he escrito el tercer capítulo…!a la verga!(expresión mexicana para demostrar sorpresa XD) me han hackeado el fanfiction", asi que me puse a hacer cuentas y me di cuenta de que era error mío U.U sobre las marquitas no te puedo decir, puesto que se revelaría parte de la historia.

Bueno, el padre de Alfred me salió medio malo…bueno un poquito más que malo, seria malvado…pero es necesario, por el bien de la historia. No me agrado mucho el capitulo, no se, como que le falta algo.

Ojala también les guste este capítulo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿A dónde va, príncipe?—

El chico termino de abrochar los botones de la camisa de seda blanca, guardando el collar con forma de cristal dentro de ella, y giro su cabeza para mirar al francés, que lo observaba confundido.

— A pasear al bosque—

El otro hizo mueca de sorpresa y se empezó a acercar al heredero, que se ponía las botas cafés, para dejarse caer sobre él. El chico lo empujo y tomo la capa blanca sobre el perchero, poniéndosela rápidamente.

—_Mon petit_, al fin vas a salir de tu cueva— la fascinación en la voz del rubio era notoria y lo único que lograba era molestar al rubio.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— pregunto fieramente el de ojos verdes, ahora poniéndose los guantes negros, Francis negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, me alegro mucho— cuando Arthur abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, el francés lo detuvo por el hombro— Es mejor que te lleves la espada.

— ¿Para qué demonios iba a querer la espada?—

—Por si acaso, a lo mejor alguien ha logrado entrar al bosque…entonces así si te podrás defender—

Arthur asintió y fue por la espada, colgándola en el cinturón que llevaba puesto y salió de la casa. Lo único que miraba era la nieve extendiéndose por todo el lugar, era bellísimo. Sus pasos eran lentos y calmados, como si con la pisada más leve la belleza del lugar iba a desvanecerse. Un sonido proveniente de los arbustos lo distrajo y por poco lo hace caer, busco al causante y lo primero que miro fue un conejito blanco.

—Hola pequeño… ¿qué haces por aquí?— puso al pequeño animal frente a su rostro y sonrió levemente, siempre le habían gustado los conejos.

El problema era que uno de sus niñeros, Scott, siempre que lo veía con uno, lo tomaba y le tiraba una flecha, aquel niñero siempre fue muy cruel con el…además de que se la pasaba fumando todo el tiempo. Continuo con su caminata por el enorme sendero, fue entonces cuando descubrió una figura en la distancia. Parecía un hombre, podía ver como su capa se ondeaba suavemente, al principio no logro reconocer el problema en esto, pero sí lo hizo cuando este se encontraba a varios metros del…para su suerte parecía ser algo distraído.

Sin soltar al pequeño mamífero se adentro en los arboles que había a los lados del sendero, tratando de escabullirse entre ellos. El chico lo noto el sonido de sus pasos y se detuvo, momento que aprovecho para observarlo con atención. La piel del chico era blanca pero no lograba superar a la suya, sus cabellos eran dorados y entre ellos resaltaba una corona plateada, lo cual solo le daba una respuesta, este era un gobernante de algún reino. Pero… parecía demasiado joven para serlo.

— Lo siento pequeño— murmuro el rubio y soltó al conejo, dejando que caminara detrás del chico, que ya había desenvainado su espada, dispuesto a atacar a quien se le travesara. El chico se giro y luego miro hacia abajo, agachándose después para tocar la cabeza del pequeño animalito que segundos antes había estado en sus manos.

—Pero si solo eres un pequeño conejito—

Arthur aprovecho el momento y saco su espada lentamente, parándose detrás del su víctima. Sin evitarlo un grito de guerra escapo de su garganta. Mala idea. El chico se volteo rápidamente parando el ataque con su espada. Se notaba que este también entrenaba. Miro el rostro del joven, observando aquellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo que vio junto a sus padres cuando era pequeño. Este lo miro como si estuviera embelesado y el de ojos verdes frunció más el ceño. Se despego del chico y dejo que este se levantara con un elegante salto hacia atrás. El sonido de ambas espadas chocando era lo que se escuchaba únicamente en el bosque.

Cada vez que sentía el filo de la espada del chico cerca de su garganta, no podía evitar temblar ligeramente. Con Francis era diferente, este siempre iba tener cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero aquí era el contrario…la intención era lastimarlo e incluso matarlo. Estar pensando en otras cosas y no concentrarse en la pelea no era bueno, un golpe lo mando directo al suelo, cayendo recostado sobre la nieve, se levanto de un brinco, y cuando se paro, lo primero que sintió fue el filo de la espada tocando su barbilla, mientras que la levantaban con cuidado.

—Parece que tienes practica— la voz joven del chico hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, este tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—Pero no la suficiente.

Eso hizo que su sangre hirviera, quito la espada de su barbilla de un golpe con el antebrazo y le proporciono una patada en el rostro al otro, mandándolo al suelo. Se tiro sobre él, decidido a partirle el rostro con el arma, pero este atravesó la espada a lo largo, parando el ataque. Ambos ojos se miraban con furia, dispuestos a asesinarse con la mirada. Pero el de ojos verdes relajo el ataque, haciendo que él otra hiciera lo mismo, levantándose del torso de este. El chico hizo lo mismo, guardo su espada al igual que el de ojos verdes y pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando peinarlos nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que la corona ya no estaba sobre ellos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó a mirar a los lados, buscándola con la mirada. Arthur alzo una ceja y miro hacia el lago, viendo como un objeto brillaba sobre el centro de este.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia a él, siendo observado por el rabillo del ojos por el chico de ojos azules. Se paro en la orilla del lago, dudando en pararse sobre él, existía la posibilidad de que el hielo se partiera y cayera al agua fría, muriéndose de hipotermia después. No. No valía la pena morir por la corona del chico que casi lo mata. Iba darse la vuelta para irse y dejar al otro a su suerte, pero este llego y se paró a su lado, sin pensarlo piso sobre el hielo, partiéndose este al instante, haciendo que su pie se hundiera. Arthur reacciono y lo tomo del brazo parándolo sobre la orilla nuevamente. Se quedaron viendo la corona, como si intentaran que a esta de salieran piernas y viniera hacia ellos

—Ve tú por ella— menciono el dueño de la corona después de unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué yo?— replico el de desordenados cabellos rubios— Es tuya, arréglatelas tu solo.

— Vamos ayúdame, de seguro tu eres más liviano que yo y el hielo no se quiebra contigo—

Miro fijamente los ojos del otro, perdiéndose lentamente en ellos y en el rostro del rubio. Bajo la mirada sonrojado y suspiro con desgano. Piso con el cuidado más grande del mundo el hielo, escuchando como esta crujía levemente, se recargo por el completo y puso el otro pie, nada sucedió. Empezó a caminar con el mismo cuidado, poniendo al otro nervioso, hasta llegar a la corona, se agacho por ella y sonrió triunfante, el chico parado en la orilla suspiro con alivio. Se giro lentamente y cuando dio el primer paso…resbalo. Cayo de sentón en el suelo y por consecuente el delgado hielo se partió dejándolo caer al agua. El otro en cuanto miro esto, rompió el hielo frente a él y se lanzo.

Sentía como si dagas fueran atravesando su cuerpo lentamente, con la intención de causarle más dolor, abrió los ojos y lo primero que miro fue un par de orbes azules que lo miraban con preocupación. Por el rostro del chico empezaban a brillar pequeñas marcas rojizas que llamaban su atención. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, esperando su muerte con paciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó con brusquedad, mirando donde se encontraba. Seguía en el mismo lugar, justo a un lado del lago. Se paso una mano por el cabello y observo los dos agujeros sobre el lago, Una brisa de aire paso y sintió congelarse, seguro por el hecho de que había caído al hielo. Aunque…en su mente tenía una duda, ¿Cómo demonios había salido del agua y había sobrevivido a una hipotermia?

— Ya despertaste—

Giro su cabeza hacia donde la voz provenía, observando el par de ojos azules que lo miraban con alivio. Frente al chico había una pequeña fogata, de seguro para que el chico mantuviera el calor corporal. Se acerco lentamente y observo con cuidado el objeto que había a un lado del.

—Gracias por sacar mi corona— la sonrisa nerviosa de este causaba el mismo sentimiento en el— Casi te costó la vida.

—No hay de que— contesto simplemente— Y gracias a ti por sacarme del lago, arriesgando tu vida.

—No fue nada— el recuerdo de lo sucedido horas antes vino a su mente con claridad y cerró los ojos para poder recordarlo bien.

_En cuanto entro al agua, abrió los ojos, sintió como estos le picaron, pero continuo nadando hasta llegar al cuerpo del chico, todo estaba oscuro y a pesar de eso lo pudo encontrar. Se acerco a él y le miro el rostro, este abrió los ojos cuando lo hizo. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo activo esa protección que tenía contra el frio, siendo notable en el destello que desprendían las marcas sobre su piel. Tomo al chico por la cintura y nado hacia el agujero que él había hecho. Saco la cabeza y tomo una bocanada de aire, aventando al chico sobre la nieve y luego saliendo por sí mismo._

_Empezó a respirar fuertemente, las marcas rojizas brillaron un poco más fuerte y que tenía desapareció por completo. Miro al joven, acerco su oreja al rostro de este, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de este. Abrió la camiseta de este rápidamente y puso una mano sobre su pecho. La piel casi azulada del frio cambio de color, aunque no hubo mucha diferencia, el chico ya era pálido por sí solo. Miro el pecho de él, algo le llamaba la atención pero no era capaz de identificarlo. El rostro del chico había cambiado de expresión, siendo la de ahora completamente pasiva._

_Pero hubo un detalle del rostro de este que llamo su atención, el color no había vuelto a sus labios. Acerco su rostro al del sin pensarlo dos veces, sintiendo como poco a poco ambas respiración se empezaban a mezclar, estaba punto de darle un pequeño roce a los labios del chico cuando este movió una de sus manos. Dio un brinco y su respiración se acelero notoriamente, la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas lentamente, ¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer? Miro la mano del chico, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa al ver lo que había entre ella._

_Su corona, a pesar de lo sucedido el chico nunca soltó la corona. Miro nuevamente su rostro sonriendo alegre, se quito el guante y puso su mano sobre los labios del chico, liberando una pequeña ola de calor, cuando retiro la mano estos ya tenían su color rosado de vuelta. Se le quedo mirando y sin darse cuenta, iba acercando su rostro al del chico lentamente… no había nada de malo si lo besaba, al fin y al cabo este nunca se iba a enterar._

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya— Arthur se levanto y sacudió su ropa, quitando los pequeños copos de nieve de ella.

—Espera— el chico se levanto, al igual que el—No te puedes ir tan rápido…— ambos se volvieron a sentar en la nieve— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Arthur— la desconfianza en la voz del chico era notoria, tanto que su voz temblaba ligeramente.

—Yo soy Alfred y tengo 19 años— el otro frunció el ceño y suspiro suavemente.

— Tengo 16 años— las cejas de Alfred se alzaron con sorpresa para después sonreír levemente.

— Suponía que eras menor que yo— Arthur relajo el ceño un poco y alzo una de sus enormes cejas— Tu cuerpo lo demuestra.

El de ojos verdes hizo gesto de entender y se quedo viendo fijamente el rostro del otro, como si intentara atravesarlo. Observo la corona a un lado del rubio y una duda cruzo por su mente.

— ¿Eres príncipe?— Alfred lo miro confundido y después asintió levemente— ¿De qué reino?

— W-Waldbrand—

El mundo se detuvo para Arthur unos instantes, apuño sus manos lentamente. Aquel reino había mandado a asesinarlo cuando era menor, y hace unas cuantas horas por poco y lo hacen. Hizo ademan de levantarse pero una mano sujeto la suya, miro hacia un lado encontrándose con aquel par de orbes azules, más claras que los mismos zafiros. La mano del rubio era tibia, emanaba calor a pesar de estar en medio de la nieve, comparación con la suya que parecía que estaba a punto de congelarse.

— Creo que ya me tengo que ir— dijo Arthur soltándose del agarre y parándose.

— ¿Tan rápido?— pregunto decepcionado el de traje negro.

—Mi tutor se va a preocupar— Se agacho por la espada tirada a lo lejos y la acomodo en su cinturón.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— Exclamo Alfred de pronto, el otro giro su cabeza mirándolo indiferente— ¿Qué tal si nos vemos aquí todos los miércoles?

— No lo creo posible—

— Oh! Vamos… no seas amargado, yo se que tu quieres— Se acerco al chico y lo tomo por los hombros, haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos— Por favor…así podernos ser amigos.

Esa palabra resonó en los oídos del ojiverde por varios segundos. Desde el accidente en el palacio, no había tenido a nadie que considerara amigo, y no, Francis no contaba. Para él no había problema venir, el problema era la persona… Iba ser amigo de su enemigo. Pero como dice la frase _Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca._ — Esta bien— Sonrió levemente y quito las manos del chico de sobre sus hombros. Empezó a caminar, alejándose por el enorme sendero, el otro solo lo miraba alejarse con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Arthur caminaba lentamente por el sendero que lo llevaría directo a la cabaña, volteaba de vez en cuando para ver como el otro chico se alejaba al igual que él, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se estaba muriendo por que el miércoles llegara y ver nuevamente aquel par de ojos azules, aunque no tuviera ni un minuto de haber dejado de verlos. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

Sé que me he tardado con este capítulo pero es que estamos a finales del tercer bimestre y los putos maestros lo único que hacen es dejar exámenes, y el pinche maestro de cívica me paso con 8, por poco me pasa con 7 (empecé a llorar por ese 7 aunque también me reía y parecía enferma mental) si no fuera porque me subió un punto por participar en los honores a la bandera como sargenta en la escolta, por eso le doy gracias a mi voz de militar, es demasiado gruesa para ser de mujer, por teléfono varias veces me han dicho "nos vemos mijo" o "Alexis ¿está tu mamá?"(Alexis es mi hermano mayor) y yo así de que "¿Mijo? ¡Hija de tu putisima madre soy mujer!"

…bueno también he estado ocupada por el hecho de que son las chingadas pre-inscripciones de la preparatoria y tengo que buscar todo el cochinero que ocupo y todo eso, y estudiar para el examen de admisión y más tonterías que se le pasan por la mente a la puta secretaria de educación de mierda del país. Y no solo eso…ME APLICARON LA LEY DEL TECLADO!... mi padre desconecto el teclado por 3 días, solo para que limpiara mi cuarto y la planta baja de mi casa u.u y ahora, no es broma, me está entrando una manía de que en cuanto se ensucia algo, voy con el trapeador, la escoba o una trapo a limpiarlo, bien tipo Alemania…es bueno pero creo que no queda con mi actitud, no es awsome.

Gracias por los reviews, ellos me dan el impulso de escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero y este también les guste.

**Spoiler: **segundo encuentro, pasan meses y los encuentros continúan, ¿tal vez un segundo beso con el consentimiento de Iggy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu paseo el día de ayer?—

El menor dejo de masticar un momento para mirar el rostro de Francis, el chico tenía su barbilla recargada en sus manos y lo miraba con una sonrisa contenta en el rostro, devolvió su vista al frente, continuando con su desayuno. Miro el vaso de jugo de naranja, recién exprimido por Francis, y puso su mano sobre él, sin llegar a tocarlo, empezó a recitar unas palabras por lo bajo, que Francis no alcanzo a escuchar, y en cuanto termino el liquido quedo en estado sólido.

— Estoy mejorando mi magia— menciono Arthur intentando cambiar el tema, en el rostro del francés se leían claramente las palabras "¿estás hablando en serio?

—No me cambies el tema cejotas— el chico se ahogo con el pedazo de pan que estaba tragando, el mayor no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ir a salvarlo—… ¿Cómo te fue?...

—…Bien—

— No te creo— los ojos azules del chico se entrecerraron levemente mirando al chico con perspicacia— No suenas ni convencido de tus propias palabras.

Los ojos verdes del príncipe se abrieron con sorpresa, en sus hombros era notoria la muestras de tensión. El francés se rio levemente y se levanto, parándose detrás del menor. Acerco su boca al oído de este y hablo con un tono serio.

— ¿Qué te encontraste allá afuera?—

— Nada que te interese maldita rana—

El chico se levanto, aventando al rubio y a la silla lejos, subió las escaleras con pasos pesados, para después cerrar la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, tanto como para tumbar un espejo en el pasillo exterior. El francés subió las escaleras lentamente, dispuesto a recoger los pedazos del espejo roto. Le preocupaba la actitud del chico, desde que llego el día anterior estaba actuando extraño. Algo en su interior le decía que algo no muy bueno se aproximaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos azules del joven príncipe miraban con aburrimiento el plato frente a él, batía con flojera la comida, pasándola de izquierda a derecha, derecha a izquierda. Recargo su codo en la mesa, y consecuente acomodo su barbilla sobre el dorso de la mano, soltando un suspiro entrecortado. Su padre lo miro extraño, dejando los cubiertos sobre le mesa.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?— el chico se exalto al escuchar el tono autoritario del hombre el chico brinco de su asiento, lanzando su tenedor, miro a su padre con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa— Desde que llegaste ayer en la tarde estas extraño, ¡ni si quiera se que hiciste toda la tarde!

El chico bajo la mirada y tomo la copa de agua al lado de su platillo, tomando un trago lento, cuando termino, miro a su padre desafiante. El hombre frunció el ceño y tomo de su copa de vino.

— Estuve paseando por el reino— contesto simplemente levantándose lentamente, miro el asiento donde se suponía que estuviera su madre. Estaba vacío. — ¿Dónde está mi madre?

— ¿Esa estúpida?— el odio en la voz del hombre solo logro que le hirviera la sangre más de lo normal— Ni idea y no me interesa.

— Nos vemos más tarde— y antes de que el hombre le preguntara, se giro rápidamente— Estaré entrenando en el jardín.

Salió rápidamente del comedor, caminado a su habitación, en el camino tomo a una de las sirvientas del brazo y le aviso que arreglara las cosas para que entrenara con el arco. Entro a su habitación y se quito la casaca, dejándolo únicamente en la camisa interior blanca de mangas largas, y la aventó en la cama. Abrió un cajón de una de las mesitas al lado de la cama y saco los guantes para poder practicar cómodamente. Recorrió nuevamente los pasillos y salió al enorme jardín, sintiendo rápidamente calor. Sin pensarlo más de dos veces se saco la camiseta. Las dianas ya estaban listas, tomo el arco que estaba recargado en un árbol cercano y empezó a buscar las flechas. Para su sorpresa no estaban en ningún lugar.

— ¿buscas esto?—

Rápidamente levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Madre?— el chico se acerco a ella y tomo con cuidado las flechas. Le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y volvió a pararse frente a la diana, que estaba a unos cuatro metros de él— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien— contesto ella sentándose en una de las sillas que había cerca, observando con detalle el cuerpo de su hijo y como esta acomodaba la primera flecha— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por tu enfermedad— menciono el rápidamente girando su torso, para dirigirle una mirada preocupada a la reina, que vestía un simple pero elegante vestido blanco con adornos en color rojo, esta se tenso levemente y le sonrió nerviosa al chico.

— ¿No debería estar María aquí contigo?— en cuanto termino sus palabras escucho como la flecha pego en la diana, justo en el centro.

—Si— dijo el tomando otra flecha— Pero, no me cambies el tema…

—Alfred— el menor dio media vuelta y encaro a su madre, que lo miraba con una sonrisa melancólica— Tu sabes que yo ya no soportare mucho mas.

— ¡No digas eso!—

Lanzo la flecha sin apuntar y esta pego en uno de los arboles, se giro sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Le había gritado a su madre. La mujer tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía querer retener las lágrimas, rápidamente se acerco a ella, se agacho lentamente y paso una mano por los hombros de ella.

— Lo siento— susurro con lentitud el rubio.

— No te preocupes… no es nada— se tallo las lagrimas y le sonrío a su hijo, completamente dolida—…Pero no estoy mintiendo— continuo ella— El doctor dijo que la enfermedad me está comiendo viva por dentro y no falta mucho para que mi cuerpo no lo soporte.

— Pero yo no me quiero quedar sin ti— ambos rostro quedaron frente a frente cuando el chico se agacho frente a ella.

— Yo tampoco— le dio un beso suave en la frente y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, para que la mirara directo a los ojos— Pero yo quiero que seas feliz sin mí, que te enamores de alguien, te cases tengas hijos y gobiernes este reino como se debe, haciendo feliz a todos los habitantes.

— Te prometo que lo voy a hacer— quito con delicadez las manos de la mujer de su rostro y las sostuvo entre las de el— Aunque creo que lo de enamorarse ya está en proceso.

— ¿De verdad?— los ojos le brillaron como nunca— tienes que contarme todo, jovencito, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿De dónde es?

—Calmada, calmada— hizo un gesto con las manos para calmar un poco a la mujer, se paso una de ella por el cabello, nervioso, se sentó en la silla frente a su madre, siendo lo único que lo separaba la mesita de café— Pues…no es una chica.

— ¿Es un hombre?— dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Si…— se sonrojo levemente— Su nombre es Arthur, si es lindo y vive en el bosque que separa a Waldeis de Waldbrand.

La mujer no dijo nada por varios segundos, aunque en el fondo estaba confundida, el nombre de Arthur se le hacía familiar, simplemente observaba detenidamente el rostro de su hijo. ¿Cuándo creyó ella, que le iba a tocar ver a su hijo enamorado?, puso unas de sus manos en la mejilla de él y le sonrío suavemente.

— Me alegro por ti, querido—

A cambio de esas palabras recibió una sonrisa enorme y luego un abrazo tan delicado que ni sentía los brazos del menor sobre ella.

— Mi reina— ambos giraron la cabeza, encontrándose con un par de orbes verdes— La busca dentro la duquesa de Waldwasser.

— Voy en un momento, María— la mujer le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo en cuanto regreso la mirada, se levanto y miro como una de las damas de compañía suya venia para llevarla a la entrada.

Alfred miraba con una sonrisa a su madre, le podía confiar todo, la amaba y le adoraba y lo más doloroso que le podría ocurrir seria perderla. Giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la chica de ojos verdes aun estaba ahí parada, vistiendo una de las armaduras de la caballería del reino, si, por que a pesar de ser mujer, resultaba mucho mejor peleadora que los demás. Por algo era la Comandante y "general" de la brigada armada del reino.

— ¿Por qué no habías venido?— pregunto tomando una de las flechas— sabes que cuando entreno debes de estar aquí.

—No sabía que estaba entrenando príncipe— sabia que la vena en la frente de la chica estaba botando lentamente, como odiaba guardarle respeto. Esta recogió su cabello castaño con un listón rojo y estaba a punto de recoger un arco recargado en un árbol, cuando sintió algo pegar contra su pecho.

Agradecía a los diseñadores del traje por haberlo hecho de metal y traerlo puesto, si no, justo en estos momentos tendría una flecha clavada en el pecho.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?— chillo ella, ya sin guardarle nada de respeto al chico.

— Es por haber llegado tarde— tomo otra flecha y la acomodo rápidamente— Y esta otra es por faltarme el respeto, y más vale que corras si no quieres una clavada en la cabeza.

Y así paso toda la tarde, lanzando flechas a la chica, que corría como loca por todo el jardín, incluso le prendió fuego a algunas en la punta. ¡Ahhh! Molestar a la comandante era tan divertido. Cuando termino se lanzo sobre el pasto verde…como los ojos de esa persona que tanto deseaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acomodo bien la capucha sobre su cabeza y camino más rápido por entre la gente, que miraba extrañado a la persona que empezaba a correr entre ellos. Cuando llego al final del pueblo y noto que no había nadie presente o cerca, bajo la capucha dejando que las pequeñas piedras preciosas que tenia la corona resplandecieran bajo la luz del sol. Continuo caminando, ensuciando con tierra sus botas negras de cuero que recién habían pulido el día anterior. Lamentablemente, cuando quiso salir, no había ningún caballo en el establo, ni si quiera el suyo, al parecer se los habían llevado la caballería y la comandante se llevo el del, puesto que la semana pasada había muerto el de ella, durante un entrenamiento (uno de los caballeros lanzo una flecha en la dirección en la que este se encontraba por accidente), por lo que se vio obligado a caminar por entre el pueblo.

Llego al centro del bosque y miro a los lejos, a donde el camino le permitía ver, por encima de algunos árboles podía ver varias torres, que supuso que pertenecían al castillo de la realeza de Waldeis, el reino peligrosamente cercano al que pronto seria del. Puso su mano sobre una de las ramas y en cuanto lo hizo esta se movió, junto con todas las que estaban alrededor. Empezó a caminar por el sendero con lentitud, y cuando iba un poco mas adentrado se dio cuenta del frio carcomiéndolo lentamente, definitivamente la casaca militar que portaba no era lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrirlo del frio. Bajo su mirada y la analizo, observando las insignias que había en ella y la pequeña cadena dorada que colgaba de un hombro y se unía con una de las insignias, los botones dorados resaltaban en el color rojo de la casaca y el cinturón de donde colgaba su espada se miraba perfecto, definitivamente se miraba bien, aunque los pantalones negros estuvieran extremadamente ceñidos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba parado justo en el lugar donde le había salvado la vida al otro la semana pasada. En el lago, aun había estragos de las caídas que ocurrieron, sonrió débilmente hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, giro su cabeza levemente y no miro nada, empezó a buscar la razón con cuidado, pero de pronto sintió algo tocando su pie. Bajo la vista y se encontró con un pequeño conejo color negro azabache. Se agacho y empezó a tallarle la cabeza.

— Tu sí que resaltas entre el color blanca de la nieve— se rio ente su propio comentario sin sentido, estaba a punto de pararse bien cuando sintió que alguien le picaba las costillas, no evito soltar un chillido y brincar del susto.

Tomo la espada, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a quien estuviera detrás del, pero cuando se dio media vuelta lo primero que miro fueron un par de ojos verdes, mirándolo con diversión.

—…Arthur— susurro suavemente, el otro se estaba riendo levemente, se estaba riendo de él.

Se agacho lentamente y tomo con sus manos enguantadas, un puño de nieve, le dio forma rápido y la lanzo directo contra el rostro del otro, que se quedo atónito, rápidamente tomo otro bola y así empezó la guerra de bolas de nieve. Cuando estuvieron cansados-y con nieve en lugares que no es bueno mencionar- se recostaron en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Alfred se giro lentamente y observo el perfil de Arthur por unos segundos, antes de que esta se girara para verlo directo a los ojos.

— Tenía ganas de verte— murmuro Alfred, sus ojos azules brillaban suavemente -lo suficiente para que Arthur pudiera ver su reflejo en ellos, a la perfección- el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

— Apenas me conociste una semana atrás y me viste por unas horas— menciono el otro sentándose, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, sacudiendo la nieve que había en el.

—No me interesa—se quito uno de los guantes y puso su mano sobre la del chico de ojos verdes, este pego un brinco e intento mover su mano, pero el rubio la apretó con fuerza.

—Me lastimas— la mirada del chico estaba fija sobre sus manos.

Si comparabas sus manos con las de Alfred, existía una diferencia notoria. Las del chico de ojos azules eran grandes y fuertes, mientras que la suyas eran pequeñas, con dedos cortos y finos. Debido a la fuerza que aplicaba el mayor, sus manos empezaban a adquirir un tono rojizo. ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que esta amistad solo lo lastimaría? Levanto la vista y en cuanto lo hizo, el soltó su mano. La sobo con cuidado y observo la manos del otro, había un detalle que llamaba su atención.

— ¿Qué son las marcas rojizas?— pregunto secamente, no era de las personas que le gustaba darles vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Eh?— el chico miro sus manos— ¿Estas?— Arthur asintió— Pues demuestra que hay magia dentro de mi cuerpo, poderes basados en el fuego, como esto— el chico trono los dedos, causando la aparición de una pequeña flama en la punta de su dedo índice.

— Increíble— el rubio menor se acerco a la flama, sin saber lo que hacía, acerco su dedo a esta, sintiendo rápidamente el dolor, se llevo el dedo a la boca, miro su mano las marcas plateadas, empezaban a brillar suavemente, en una muestra del rechazo al calor. Cuando miro a Alfred, se dio cuenta de que este se estaba riendo. A diferencia de una persona normal, que cuando se enoja se le calienta la sangre, en Arthur era al revés, debido a sus poderes mágicos, se le congelaba la sangre del enojo— ¡¿De qué demonios de ríes, idiota?

— ¿Creíste que era de mentira?— menciono el otro riéndose, logrando únicamente que Arthur frunciera el ceño aun mas. Cuando se calmo, respiro hondo, para seguir platicando.

— Me vas a seguir contando de la magia— el chico asintió, y se limpio la pequeña lagrimilla en la comisura de su ojo.

— Bueno…cada reino tiene su elemento a controlar— Alfred se recargo en sus brazos, mirando el cielo sobre ellos— Waldbrand es fuego, Waldwasser es agua, Waldflächen es tierra y por último, Waldeis controla el hielo— Se acomodo bien, para poder ver el rostro del otro— Y no solo eso… cada miembro de la familia real tiene una habilidad especial. Yo por ejemplo, hago esto…

Y de la nada, el chico desapareció frente a él. Miro a los lados confundido, llamando varias veces al chico…

—Estoy aquí— miro hacia arriba y lo miro sentado en la rama de un árbol, este le sonrió y nuevamente volvió a desaparecer— Estoy aquí.

Giro su cabeza bruscamente al escuchar la voz del otro detrás del. Y en efecto, estaba detrás del. Nuevamente se cambio de lugar, apareciendo en la posición que tenia al principio, sentado frente a él.

— ¿te tele transportas?— pregunto alzando las cejas

— No, no, no, no— dijo el otro ofendido— me muevo muy rápido y tengo demasiada agilidad, cosa que es diferente… existen otras habilidades, por ejemplo…una de las princesas de Waldwasser puede causarte las peores alucinaciones de tu vida, puedes morirte en tus sueños si ella lo quiere, la otra, puede hacer crecer cultivos con facilidad, aunque yo no lo llamaría una habilidad, nada mas sería útil cuando estén en crisis de hambre. Y su hermano, puede aparecer objetos de meta. Una vez casi me noqueo con una tubería que saco de la nada, son…Recuerdos no muy lindos— Arthur asintió levemente, indicándole al chico que continuara— El príncipe mayor de Waldflächen, puede leer la mente y controlarla a su gusto, razón por la que es muy arrogante, y el príncipe menor, me encanta su habilidad… puede cambiar las emociones de las personas y no solo eso…puede robarte tu habilidad, es decir, toma tu poder y lo utiliza para el mismo. El príncipe de Waldeis…en realidad no se qué habilidad tiene.

"_Ni yo tampoco lo sé, idiota"_

— Espera…¿Cómo se llaman cada uno de los príncipes y princesas?— menciono el chico confundido, y no es porque fuera ignorante, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo sin estudiar sobre eso.

— En el reino de Waldwasser, lugar donde predomina el agua, la primogénita, la princesa Yekaterina, segundo hijo, el príncipe Iván y por último la princesa Natalia, es la de las alucinaciones…por leyes del reino, el primero en ascendencia al trono es Iván, debido al hecho de que es el primer hombre— los ojos verdes de Arthur lo miraban fijamente, en el fondo sentía como si estos le miraran el interior, inspeccionándolo con cuidado— En Waldflächen, el príncipe Gilbert, sucesor del trono, y el príncipe Ludwig… en Waldbrand, yo soy el sucesor al trono y mi hermano gemelo…

—no me mencionaste la habilidad de tu hermano...es más, ni siquiera lo nombraste— dijo el otro alzando ambas cejas.

— Yo digo que la habilidad de mi hermano es la invisibilidad…definitivamente— el chico rio en sus adentros, algo cierto es que tenia rato sin mirar a su hermano— Sobre los compromisos, en Waldwasser no se ha preparado ninguno, aunque la princesa Natalia quiera casarse con su hermano. En Waldflächen, el príncipe Gilbert se va a casar con un chica aristócrata que toca el piano y que conoció en uno de los bailes que el reino dio, por otro lado, el príncipe Ludwig se casara con un chico que no es de la realeza, pero al parecer los reyes lo aceptan a la perfección. Y en mi reino…se tenía planeado que yo contrajera matrimonio con el príncipe de Waldeis…

Su corazón se disparo en cuanto escucho esas palabras, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Significaba que él se iba a casar con Alfred…el.

— ¿Y qué paso?— pregunto titubeante.

— Waldeis no acepto el matrimonio—

¿Por qué había sentido que su corazón se rompió al escuchar eso? Sus padres habían cancelado el matrimonio por una buena razón, pero le dolía… ahora, conociendo al príncipe que pudo haber sido su futuro esposo, se podía dar cuenta de lo maravilloso que era. Bajo la mirada y sonrió amargamente.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya— dijo levantándose.

— Pero si no ha pasado ni una hora— menciono el otro haciendo u vano intento de pasar más tiempo con el chico.

— Si…pero me deben de estar buscando, no te preocupes nos veremos la semana que viene— Mentiroso. Lo único que quería era alejarse de lo que lo ponía triste.

Y antes de que el chico dijera otra palabra para convencerlo, Arthur salió corriendo…desapareciendo entre los árboles y dejando al con la palabra en la boca…una simple pregunta. ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué a pesar de que lo ponía triste seguía mirando al chico? Tal vez por el hecho de que quiere apreciar al que una vez pudo ser su esposo. Como dice el dicho, _nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, _aunque nunca haya sido suyo de verdad. Los encuentros con el continuaron, no se dio cuenta de cuando había cumplido 17 años y aun seguía visitando el lago, para encontrarse con el chico de los ojos azules mas preciosos que había visto en su vida.

El lazo de amistad que los unía era cada vez más estrecho. En su mente siempre hubo una duda, ¿de dónde diablos sacaban tantos temas para platicar? Y lo mas extraño, nunca se aburría de ellos. Alfred era capaz de sacarle sonrisas que nunca en su vida le había dado a nadie más, lo hacía sonrojar con sus palabras estúpidas y cursis, y lo hacía….lo hacía sentirse enamorado, enamorado de una persona que en el fondo le podía hacer mucho daño, pero a pesar de eso no se separaba del. Le tenía la confianza suficiente como para dejar que este recargara su cabeza en sus piernas cuando platicaban, mientras el tomaba pequeñas flores que había cerca y las enredaba en el cabello del chico, el cual le sonreía con dulzura y estiraba su brazo para poder poner una flor azul en su cabello, para después acariciarle con cuidado el rostro. Gestos de ese tipo lo hacían sonrojar, en lugar de parecer amigos, parecían una pareja de adolescentes enamorados. Aunque en realidad eso era lo que eran. Un par de jóvenes enamorados, que por diferentes razones no se declaraban el notorio amor que se tenían.

No conocía la razón de Alfred. Pero la de él, sabia cual era a la perfección. Miedo. Miedo a que al final resultara lastimado, que cuando revelara quien era en realidad, este lo rechazara. No por el hecho de que fueran de que sus reinos fueran enemigos, si no por el hecho de que no le tuvo la confianza suficiente para decírselo.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando reconoció una figura a los lejos, lo haría en cualquier lugar. Momentos después lo estaban elevando por el aire, dios esto era tan cursi. Le propino un buen golpe al chico, que lo bajo rápidamente.

— No tienes que ser tan rudo, Artie—murmuro el de ojos azules sobándose la cabeza, se quito la corona y le puso sobre la cabeza del otro, sonrió levemente para después decir un comentario que tenso al otro levemente— Te verías muy bien como príncipe.

_Si supieras que ya lo soy._

— Oye— levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz del otro, parecía nervioso con lo que estaba a punto decir— Tengo algo importante que decir.

— ¿Qué cosa?—

El sendero estaba solo, más que ellos dos. La nieve cubría el suelo y los pequeños arbustos se mecían ligeramente con el viento. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y el latido de su corazón. ¿Por qué se aceleraba? De verdad el chico quería decirle…

— _Te amo_—

Su corazón se acelero, miro los ojos del chico con duda. No le mentía. Y nunca lo haría. No pudo evitar reír suavemente, estaba nervioso. Las manos le empezaban a sudar y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Busco palabras para contestarle algo, pero nada salía. Solo unas palabras salieron solas, sin que él se diera cuenta.

— _Yo también te amo_—

El otro sonrió y se acerco a él, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del chico. Arthur puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, tocando con la punta de sus dedos las insignias que había sobre casaca militar del mayor. Este acerco su rostro al suyo, podía sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban, pero el otro no hacía nada. Se desespero, puso sus manos en el cuelo del otro y lo atrajo hacia él, chocando bruscamente sus labios. Un beso estúpido y brusco, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, el de ojos azules intento bajar el ritmo. Un beso diferente, este era dulce, con cariño y amor. Desesperación. Como si el chico tuviera miedo de que de pronto despertaría y se diera cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Pero no lo era, todo era realidad. Se separaron liegamente en busca de aire y Alfred sonrió radiantemente antes de volver a unirlos sus bocas, haciendo que el chico la abriera ligeramente y pudiera probar el sabor de este. Chocolate.

Se besaron toda la tarde, como si no hubiera más tiempo. La tierra se pudo haber partido debajo de ellos dos y no se hubieran dado cuenta. Se besaban como si supieran que algo malo iba a venir enseguida y que los iba separar, llevándose, tal vez, la vida de uno de ellos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews :D me hacen happy…

Aunque en realidad estoy algo depre…!PINCHE PUTO FINAL DE GUILTY CROWN DE MIERDA QUE LE DIERON LOS CHINGADOS ESCRITORES HIJOS DE PUTA! NO ME DIERON NADA DE LO QUE ESPERABA, NO DARGUMI NO SHUxINORI, NOOOOO! TENIAN QUE DEJAR A SHU CIEGO Y DE PLANO SIN NOVIA…Y EL UNICO QUE ENCONTRO FELICIDAD FUE EL PINCHE ROBOTCITO DE MIERDA DE LA TSUGUMI….respira, respira….creo que ya me calme (en ocasiones pienso que soy bipolar, o no afronto las situaciones tristes muy bien o tal vez soy demasiado sentimental) bueno a lo que entraron…

**Spoiler: **El descubrimiento de algo importante hará que nuestros tortolos se separen, aunque esto traerá algo bueno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Vamos Arthur— el rubio jalaba la ropa del otro levemente, haciendo un intento de moverlo de su lugar— No te va a pasar nada, yo te voy a cuidar.

— ya te dije que no, Alfred…como 10 veces…— lo ultimo lo murmuro, puesto que no deseaba que su ahora novio se molestara con él.

— ¡Vamos!— los fuertes brazos del chico lo abrazaron por detrás y no evito sentir escalofríos cuando esta le dio un beso en el cuello— Quiero que conozcas Walbrand.

_Ya lo conozco idiota._

Suspiro suavemente y se giro, sin soltarse del agarre del chico. Le puso una mano en el rostro y miro fijamente los ojos azules de este. Se rindió de inmediato.

—Está bien— dijo pesadamente.

— ¡BIEN!—

En cuanto termino de hablar, el chico lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a correr, como todo un niño pequeño, por el sendero que lo llevaría a la entrada. Se paro frente a los arbustos y paso un mano sobre ellos haciendo que las hojas se movieran, el chico salió sin soltar la mano del otro y lo primero que lo recibió fue el relinchido de su caballo. Arthur se hizo para atrás en cuanto lo miro mientras que Alfred se rio de él levemente. Este se subió al caballo y le estiro una mano al de ojos verdes.

— ¿de verdad me tengo que ir en…eso?— dijo apuntando al caballo, Alfred asintió varias veces y puso su mano nuevamente frente al otro. Arthur coloco delicadamente su mano sobre la del y lo único que pudo sentir después fue como lo jalaban del brazo para un segundo después estar sentado detrás del chico.

—¿Listo?— pregunto Alfred, sintiendo como los brazos del chico se enredaban en su cintura al tiempo que el giraba su cabeza para mirarlo recargado en su hombro.

—Más que nunca—

Cuando volvió su vista al frente lo primero que sintió fue como la presión en el agarre del chico aumento, no le dijo nada y lo único que hizo fue mandar al caballo a andar. Para el terror de Arthur, iban rapidísimo. Podía sentir las lagrimillas en las comisuras de los ojos y aunque sabía que lo negaría después, estaba pegando gritos como chica. Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a la cintura del joven frente a él y aspirar el suave aroma que este desprendía. Miraba lo que se extendía a sus lados de vez en cuando, fijándose en las flores…Espera, ¿flores?... ¿a dónde demonios lo llevaba el chico?

El caminar del caballo se hizo más lento hasta que pararon por completo, Alfred se bajo de un brinco y le estiro una mano al chico, ayudándolo abajar.

— ¿te gusta?—

La voz de Alfred resonó en su cabeza, pero no le puso atención. Su mente y ojos estaban concentrados observando lo que había frente a él. Una cascada. El agua caía lentamente, brillando con fuerza cuando los rayos del sol que lograban asomarse de entre las ramas de los arboles la tocaban, alrededor había césped, el más verde que había visto en su vida. Era simplemente hermoso.

—Es bellísimo— respondió al fin.

—Qué bueno que te guste— cuando giro su cabeza para observar al chico por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había estado el tiempo que anduvo metido en sus pensamientos.

Se estaba quitando la ropa.

La casaca ya estaba en el suelo, junto con los guantes y en estos momentos el chico luchaba en el suelo por sacarse las botas. Simplemente no lo podía dejar de ver. Es decir, el cuerpo del chico era perfecto. Tenía un estomago marcado, brazos fuertes, espalda ancha, que mas podía pedir. Alfred dejo la corona junto a sus cosas y se acerco a Arthur. ¡Demonios!. Aun traía puestos los pantalones.

— ¿No te piensas bañar conmigo?— pregunto el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos del chico brillaban aun mas bajo la tenue luz que había.

— ¿que no íbamos a ir a tu reino?—

— No te preocupes, aun es temprano— el chico miro hacia arriba, momento que el menor aprovecho para observar las marcas rojizas sobre la piel del otro— Podemos ir en la tarde.

Arthur asintió y antes de que se diera cuenta, las manos del chico estaban quitándole la ropa desesperadamente. Se sonrojo, como nunca antes en su vida. Quito las manos del chico de un manotazo y empezó a deshacerse la ropa por su propia cuenta, se quito las botas y se quedo con el pantalón al igual que el otro, estaba a punto de revisar si el agua estaba fría, cuando sin previo aviso el mayor lo tomo por la cintura y lo lanzo junto con él al agua. Debajo del agua empezó a patalear y a lanzar golpes como enfermo mental, hasta que sintió como el otro lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a la superficie. En cuanto saco la cabeza empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire como si no hubiera mañana.

— ¡Me ahogo! ¡Alfred! ¡Me ahogo!— gritaba el chico mientras hacía intentos estúpidos para mantenerse flotando, cinco minutos después estaba colgando del cuello del rubio más alto, que se reía suavemente mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas del otro, levantándolo y dejándolo con medio cuerpo fuera del agua.

— ¿No sabes nadar, verdad?— pregunto el sonriente, Arthur negó con la cabeza, con una mirada de tristeza y liquido en la cara del cual no supo adivinar si eran lagrimas o agua— Entonces…te tendrás que agarrar de mi.

El chico lo bajo nuevamente y lo acomodo detrás del, envolviendo los pálidos brazos del ojiverde en su cuello. Alfred nadaba lentamente, moviéndose por el agua con delicadez, como si esta fuera a desaparecer con cualquier movimiento brusco. El de cejas grandes intentaba tragar la menor cantidad de agua posible, sin darse cuenta ya tenía enredadas sus piernas en la cintura del otro. Cerró los ojos cuando pasaron por debajo de la cascada y fue cuando Alfred lo bajo, dejándolo sentada en una de las rocas que había dentro, luego este recargo sus brazos en las piernas del menor y levanto la mirada para verle el rostro.

— Arthur…— el chico asintió, indicándole que prosiguiera— ¿Qué son las marcas blancas sobre tu cuerpo?

Sintió como el corazón se le detuvo por varios segundos cuando escucho la pregunta, su cara reflejaba nerviosismo y empezaba a enredar sus dedos torpemente por el cabello húmedo del ojiazul.

— ¿Qué marcas?— pregunto, después de que sus nervios se calmaron un poco.

—Estas— dijo el chico picando sus estomago, marcándole la pequeña línea blanca que se extendía por este— No son muy notorias, al menos que estés en el sol, en el agua y en lugares de temperaturas congelantes.

—En realidad…no se que son— mintió— me empezaron a salir hace no mucho…

Otra mentira, pero…aun tenía miedo de revelarle la verdad al chico, temía que la tomara mal y no lo quisiera ver nunca más.

— Ok…—menciono no muy convencido Alfred— Bien, entonces ven— el chico lo tomo por la cintura y lo puso en su espalda nuevamente— ¿puedes respirar bajo el agua?

—Eso creo…— murmuro el otro en su oído.

—Perfecto…uno, dos, tres…—

En cuanto se hundieron, no evito abrir los ojos observando todo lo que había debajo. Era profundo, _muy profundo_. Apretó su agarre en el cuello del mayor y este empezó a nadar, moviéndose debajo del agua. La rutina se repitió varias veces, saliendo a la superficie de vez en cuando para tomar aire. En ocasiones, Alfred tomaba el rostro de su novio y el plantaba un beso, dejando que este lo abrazara. Horas después salieron del agua, tendiéndose en el césped, con sus pechos moviéndose al compas en busca de aire.

Arthur cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, cuando sintió un cuerpo sobre el…abrio los ojos lentamente sintiendo al instante la acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas al ver lo que había sobre él.

Alfred.

Mirándolo fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos de iris azul, sintiendo como lo atravesaban y miraban todo lo que había en el. Empezó a respirar con dificultad al observar como el rostro del mayor bajaba lentamente para acercarse al de él. Buscando probar el dulce sabor de los labios de ojiverde. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto. Sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de un momento a otro al momento que su aliento se empezó a mezclar con el del otro. Apretó sus manos al momento que ambos labios chocaron. Solamente se pegaron, sin detalle. Arthur se sentía como las princesas de los cuentos que había en un baúl en la cabaña, que las despertaban con un beso.

Alfred empezó a mover sus labios, poniendo un de sus manos en la barbilla del menor. Con las manos temblorosas, Arthur puso su mano en el rostro de Alfred, tallando con delicadez la suave piel del rubio. El contacto empezó a profundizarse, las manos del mayor empezaron a viajar por otras secciones de piel. Pasando primeramente por el pecho desnudo del otro, con parsimonia, para después mover una de ellas a la mano del ojiverde, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado. Sus labios también cambiaron de posición, guiando un camino de besos por la barbilla hasta su cuello, besando y mordiscando al mismo tiempo, _como un vampiro en busca de la sangre de su víctima_.

Arthur temblaba internamente, pero a pesar de eso logro mover su mano libre hasta el pecho del otro. No podía evitar gemir cuando los labios de Alfred empezaban a hacerle chupetones por el pecho, podía sentir la sonrisa del chico sobre su piel. Todo era perfecto en la mente de Alfred, desenlazo su mano con la del rubio, las bajo ambas, lentamente, hasta el borde el pantalón del menor. Pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

— ¡Alto!—

La voz de Arthur lo saco de sus entrañas, y más aun cuando este pego un brinco, quedando sentado con el encima del. Lo miro fijamente, observando el rostro sonrojado de este, su respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Alfred, el chico bajo aun mas su mirada, el ojiazul levanto el rostro del chico obligando a mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto nuevamente.

—No…no…estoy listo para esto— dijo después de varios segundos de silencio, en que lo único que lo rellenaban eran los pensamientos confundidos de Arthur.

—Está bien— sonrió el chico lo más lindo que pudo— No quiero obligarte a nada.

En cuanto termino de hablar, se levanto, caminando hacia donde estaba la ropa de ambos. Arthur abrazo sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre ellas.

Había arruinado el momento.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, observo como el mayor se ponía la casaca, mirando al cielo. Suspiro suavemente y se levanto, caminando hacia la ropa para cambiarse. Al momento de ponerse la camisa, pasaba sus manos por sobre los lugares que Alfred había besado._ Con tanto cariño. Con tanto amor. _Alfred se acomodo la corona en la cabeza y se acerco a su caballo y se subió en el, esperando a que el menor terminara de vestirse. Se acerco a Alfred y este le estiro una mano, ayudándolo a subir, aferro sus manos a su cintura, pero sin tanta presión en esta ocasión..

El caballo empezó a andar lentamente, Arthur hundió su cabeza en la espalda del otro, suspirando fuertemente y preparándose para hacer una pregunta.

— ¿estás enojado?—

Alfred paro al animal de inmediato. Arthur se asusto, de seguro lo dejaría ahí varado en medio de la nada. Pero a cambio de lo que esperaba, el rubio giro su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Claro que no— el chico hizo un esfuerzo para girarse más y darle un beso al menor, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto— jamás podría enojarte contigo.

Al fin pudo sacar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo debido a la preocupación. Alfred le ordeno al caballo volver a caminar, pero esta vez justo igual que cuando salieron en la mañana. Nuevamente envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Alfred y hundió su cabeza en la espalda. Sonriendo abiertamente en ese lugar, porque al fin había encontrado la felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos verdes del chico se paseaban por todos los lugares posibles, buscando algo con que entretenerse. Sus pasos eran firmes y pesados, y cuando la gente lo miraba se alejaba al instante. Su uniforme le daba esa autoridad, claro era el segundo al mando de la caballería del reino de Waldbrand. Y sería el primero, de no ser porque en las pruebas le ganaron, es decir, perdió contra una chica, su hermana. Pateo la primera cosa que se encontró al recordar eso, siguiendo con la vista el lugar a donde la piedra fue a parar, deteniéndose cerca de unas botas conocidas.

— ¡ah! El principito este en una cita— murmuro el tipo, achicando un poco los ojos para poder observar mejor. Sus ojos se abrieron en signo de sorpresa, sabia quien era ese chico junto el príncipe, reconocería esas cejas en cualquier lado—…pero mira quien está con él, de seguro a mi rey le encantara sabe esto.

Dio vuelta rápidamente y empezó a correr hacia el castillo a toda velocidad, esquivando gente y llegando a taclear a una que otra. Paso por la entrada al palacio, atravesando rápidamente el jardín y azotando la puerta principal.

— ¡Buenas tardes, su majestad!— grito el chico mientras subía las escaleras, saludando a la reina que pasaba a su lado.

— Buenas tardes, A… — la frase quedo a la mitad cuando el chico desapareció por el pasillo superior. La reina le resto importancia y se retiro.

El chico aun seguía corriendo, sus cabellos castaños se mecían suavemente al ritmo de sus pasos. Cuando encontró la puerta que buscaba, la azoto justo igual que con la puerta principal.

— ¡¿Quién demonios es?— grito la potente voz del rey de Waldbrand, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando sus manos contra la mesa.

—Lo lamento mi rey— menciono el chico haciendo una reverencia, el chico se irguió y tomo aire— Es que tengo información valiosa…

— ¡Espero que sea buena, si no de verdad te mato!—

—Claro que lo es— dijo el joven después de haber tragado duro— ¿a que no sabe quien estaba con su hijo?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aventó las sabanas al otro lado de la habitación, se levanto perezosamente de la cama y se restregó los ojos con la manga de la camiseta. Por alguna razón, se levanto contento. Tal vez la razón es, que ayer paso un día maravilloso con Alfred. Suspiro como adolescente enamorada y entro al cuarto de baño, despojándose de la ropa, pero al verse en el espejo tuvo que contener un grito al ver su cuerpo en el reflejo.

Había marcas rojizas por todo, en otras palabras, los chupetones de Alfred. Pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendía. Más bien, eran las marcas blancas de su piel…brillaban como nunca antes, parecían plateadas. Paso sus manos por su pecho con cuidado y levanto su vista, mirándose a sí mismo con preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza y mejor se metió a la tina del baño, pero lo que sucedió en cuanto quiso entrar al agua lo sorprendió. Se había congelado. El agua estaba en completo estado sólido. Frunció el ceño. Salió del baño y tomo su ropa, no le importaba no bañarse, no había ningún problema. Cuando termino de abrocharse la camisa, salió de su habitación.

El silencio en la casa solo era roto por el sonido de sus botas chocando con el suelo. No había ningún rastro de Francis, bajo las escaleras y nada. Eso era algo extraño, normalmente en las mañanas el mayor se la pasaba en la cocina haciendo un banquete que al final queda a medio comer. Busco en todas las habitaciones y el chico no aparecía, se resigno y se acerco al librero a buscar un libro interesante para leer, cuando su mano se acercaba al libro de Hamlet para leerlo por decima vez la puerta se abrió estruendosamente. Se giro con el corazón latiéndole lo más que podía, para encontrarse con el rostro jadeante de Francis.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Arthur cuando al fin se hubo calmado.

El rubio murmuraba incoherencias mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, entrando al baño, gritando ya dentro del y volviendo a bajar para mirar al príncipe al rostro.

— ¿Tu congelaste el agua de la tina?— el chico asintió lentamente— ¡demonios!— se agarro la cabeza con fuerza mientras hacía gesto de dolor— Esto no es bueno…

— ¿Qué sucede, Francis?, comienzas a preocuparme—

— Waldbrand le declaro la guerra a Waldeis—

El corazón se le detuvo por segundos, el poco color que tenía su piel se fue y sus ojos demostraron lo imposible, lagrimas.

— Esa es la razón de que tus poderes se hayan desatado— dijo el chico intentando calmarse— Como el reino está en peligro, tú cuerpo intenta hacerse fuerte para defenderlo. Ahora tenemos que volver a Waldeis para defenderlo.

Arthur no contestaba, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Francis comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar, buscando algo. Cuando se giro para hablarle a Arthur, no había nadie. Solamente la puerta principal abierta.

— ¡Arthur!— grito el mayor mirando como el cuerpo del menor se perdía en el enorme sendero que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

Los pasos del príncipe eran agiles y rápidos. Como un guepardo corriendo para no ser alcanzado. Para que no rompieran sus sueños, para que no rompieran su amor. Y justo cuando decidió pararse observo una figura a lo lejos, la cual reconocería en cualquier parte. Volvió a acelerar su caminar y se lanzo a los brazos de esta persona, plantándole un beso en la boca, que lentamente se volvió desesperado y con ganas de más. Cuando se separaron se encontró con los ojos azules de Alfred a punto de soltar lagrimas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Arthur?— pregunto el mayor, pasando su mano por entre el cabello rubio del chico.

— Alfred…— estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decirle lo siguiente, revelarle quien era—yo…yo…

—Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí—

Levanto la vista al escuchar las palabras del joven, este le sonreía tristemente.

— La guerra entre Waldeis y Waldbrand ha comenzado y no falta mucho para que esto se convierta en un campo de batalla— Arthur asintió, con las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos.

— Sobre eso te quería hablar, yo…— el dedo de Alfred sobre su boca lo silencio junto con el beso en la boca que le planto después, puso sus dos manos en el rostro del ojiazul, cuando por fin separaron juntaron sus frentes— ¿Alfred?

— ¿hm?— contesto este.

—Hazme el amor—

Su corazón latía con fuerza antes su petición, esperaba que el otro le dijera que no, pero a cambio este lo levanto y lo llevo a un lado del lago, recostándolo sobre la fría nieve. La coreografía empezó, encabezada por un beso profundo y largo, se besarían hasta que el aire se les acabara. La guerra podía empezar pero ellos se quedarían ahí besándose para siempre. Continúo con besos en la oreja, barbilla y cuello, empezando a despojarse de la ropa del menor, lanzándola a lugares cercanos. El siguiente paso, besar el pecho desnudo de su novio, sintiendo como este le quemaba la boca, era como si estuviera besando a un cubo de hielo y este derritiera ante el contacto de sus labios. Cuando menos lo pensaba Arthur estaba sobre él, besando su cuello y empezando a desabrochar torpemente la casaca.

En cuanto lo logro, se fue directo a su pecho, mordiendo y dejando marcas por él, el chico sonreía, levantaba la cabeza y mencionaba un "para que me recuerdes". La ropa poco a poco desapareció y la danza cada vez se hacía más erótica y sensual. Con besos en los muslos del menor, hasta llegar a un punto donde los gemidos eran inevitables. Cada beso, cada rose, cada caricia, la guardaba en su mente, para recordar siempre a Alfred. Porque él sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que uno de ellos muriera en la guerra. Arthur se dejo besar y tocar, soltando gemidos sin control. Cuando la mano del chico se fue a "esa" zona, hundió su rostro en el hombro del mayor, intentando controlar su respiración.

_Se dejo amar._

Por que posiblemente seria la única vez, cuando el chico se diera cuenta de quién era el, lo odiaría. Porque era el enemigo. En esa terrible guerra que acababa de comenzar. Y así pasaron la tarde entera, entre gemidos, embestidas, lagrimas, risas, besos, caricias, disfrutando el momento mágico que había entre ellos. Porque no había nadie que lo detuviera, nadie que los separara en estos momentos. _No había nada que pudiera destruir el amor que se había formado dentro de ese bosque de hielo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras cabalgaba, podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

_Lo había perdido._

Posiblemente para siempre. Esos pensamientos solo lograban que las lágrimas salieran más rápido, le dolía el pecho. _Le dolía el corazón_. Su cabalgata se hizo más rápida, dejando que el aire pegara con fuerza contra su rostro. Atravesó el pueblo en cuestión de segundos y en cuanto cruzo la puerta de entrada del palacio se bajo de un brinco de su caballo. Corriendo para atravesar en enorme jardín y cuando iba a la mitad lo detuvieron. Se giro rápidamente para observar a quien lo había detenido.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?— grito completamente histérico.

Cuando observo quien era se llevo una mano al rostro, intentando calmarse. Mientras María lo miraba extrañada, con el ceño fruncido y una de sus manos en el mango de su espada.

— Su padre lo busca— contesto ella fríamente.

El chico la miro fijamente y empezó a caminar, con la chica siguiéndole los pasos, hacia el interior del castillo. Atravesaron el recibidor y subieron las escaleras, caminando después por el pasillo oscuro que se extendía a uno de sus lados. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho del rey, Alfred azoto la puerta, observando quien estaba en el interior de este.

— Alfred, que bueno que llegas, toma asiento, por favor— menciono el gobernante con tono amable, causando confusión en el menor— Y tú también pasa María.

Ambos chicos pasaron, el príncipe tomo asiento en uno de los sillones cerca de la entrada y la chica se paro detrás del, con mirada asesina y como si lo protegiera de quienes estaban en la misma sala. La mirada de ambos viajo por entre los presentes y la mirada de ella se detuvo en alguien en especial.

— ¿Antonio? ¿Qué haces aquí?— el chico le sonrió y se acerco aun más hacia donde estaba el rey, quedando parado justo a su lado.

—Sobre eso quiero hablar contigo— hablo el rey— Mírate, ambos hermanos protegiendo a un miembro de la familia real, Antonio protege al rey supremo y tu proteges al príncipe… a pesar de que en tu posición de soldado debas de proteger al rey, siempre haz protegido a Alfred, siempre a su lado, como una niña enamorada.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— grito ella, hecha una fiera.

— Ya lo sé, pero Antonio dice que con esas te enojas todo el tiempo— su hermano le sonrió abiertamente— A partir de ahora, el puesto de comandante es de Antonio y tú te conviertes en su subordinada.

— !¿pero…—

— Y nada de quejas, si no mando a que te corten la cabeza— la chica se acomodo en su lugar atrás de Alfred nuevamente— y sobre ti Alfred…hay mucho de qué hablar, pero vayámonos con el punto principal.

El rey se paro, y el príncipe empezó a seguir con la mirada los pasos de este.

— ¿De seguro quieres saber que hacen los príncipes de Waldflachen aquí, verdad?— el hombro se paro en medio de los dos hermanos.

Gilbert, el mayor, sonreía arrogantemente mientras que sus ojos rojos lo miraban con burla y sobre sus cabellos blancos se posaba una corona, al igual que en el cabello rubio de su hermano, los fríos y calculadores ojos azules lo observaban fijamente, buscando algo en su interior. Bajo la mirada de inmediato, si los miraba a los ojos iban a poder utilizar sus habilidades.

— Eso lo sabrás en pocos minutos— el rey se trono los dedos— ¿Quién era el chico con el que te estuviste juntando todo este tiempo?

Levanto la mirada de inmediato, completamente sorprendido.

— No sé de que hablas— murmuro mirándolo con odio.

— Gilbert— menciono el rey rápidamente.

Los ojos del peliblanco brillaron, convirtiéndose en dos preciosas gemas rojizas. La mente de Alfred se comenzó a hacer un lio, no sabía que decir y pensar, ¡ni siquiera podía parpadear!...Ahí estaba la habilidad del mayor, controlarte la mente e incluso el cuerpo. Sin poder hacer nada, bario la boca para contestar la pregunta de su padre.

—Arthur— en cuanto el nombre salió de su boca, el contacto visual con el príncipe se rompió. Sintió como todos sus pensamientos se acomodaron al instante, al mismo tiempo que la rabia empezaba a dominarlo.

— Arthur… ¿sabes? ese nombre se me hace conocido— hablo el rey, sonriendo con maldad— se llama justo igual que el príncipe de Waldeis.

El corazón de Alfred empezó a acelerar lentamente, y sin necesidad de la habilidad del príncipe de ojos rojos, su mente se comenzó a hacer un desastre. Esa era la razón de las marcas blancas.

— El chico siempre te engaño, que triste, ¿verdad?— pregunto el rey a Antonio, que simplemente se rio— Nunca te dijo la verdad.

— No importa— murmuro Alfred, las palabras inyectadas de enojo y dolor— Yo lo amo.

— ¡ah! ¿Lo amas?— se burlo el gobernante, las risas de Gilbert y Antonio rellenaron el silencio en la habitación— Pero si es el enemigo, hijo mío.

— Me vale mierda—

El rey frunció el ceño, y le lanzo una cachetada al menor. Pero no había nadie.

— No es justo que uses tu habilidad, Alfred— menciono el hombre buscando al príncipe por algún lugar de la habitación.

— Y es injusto que tú declares una guerra sin razón— reclamo el chico, apareciendo detrás de María.

— ¿Sin razón?— pregunto el rey, para empezar a reír, estruendosamente, logrando que el enojo de Alfred aumentara aun mas— Hay una razón… el reino de Waldeis es el que causo la enfermedad de tu madre.

—Mentira— menciono por lo bajo el rubio.

— Claro que si— el rey se acerco nuevamente a su asiento y se dejo caer en el— La reina una vez estaba enseñándole magia a su hijo de 5 años, un mal hechizo, lo dejo caer por "accidente" en mi esposa, y era irreversible.

— ¡pero fue un accidente!—

— ¡¿y tú lo crees?— Contesto el hombre— El chico te mintió sobre quién era, ¿creerás que lo ocurrido antes fue por un accidente?

— Eres un mentiroso— grito Alfred, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Hasta ahí llegaste— la mirada de su padre se hizo aun mas fría y observo a su hijo con enojo— María, más vale que lo detengas, si no mando a Antonio a cortarte la cabeza aquí mismo.

Ambos hermanos se asustaron, Antonio quería subir de puesto, pero no quería tener que asesinar a su hermana menor con sus propias manos. La chica hizo caso y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Alfred, obligándolo a sentarse y no moverse.

— Lo siento— murmuro ella, pero el chico no contesto nada, simplemente miraba a su padre con enojo y rabia.

—Los príncipes de Waldflachen hicieron una alianza con nosotros, participaran con nosotros en la guerra contra Waldeis—

— Contigo lucharan, porque yo me niego a participar— contesto cortante Alfred.

—También lo harán contigo, hijo mío— miro a ambos hermanos— Gilbert, Ludwig. Hagan gala de sus habilidades.

Ambos chicos se pararon frente a Alfred, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Las emociones y pensamientos del chico comenzaron a revolverse, el enojo predominaba y Arthur también lo hacía. Intentaba cerrar los ojos para romper el contacto con los fríos rubíes y zafiros, pero Gilbert se lo impedía. Se empezaba a sentir mareado y confundido, ambos chicos estaban destruyendo su mente lentamente, sacando cada momento bello con Arthur y cambiándolo con uno feo y horrible. El amor que sentía lo cambiaron por enojo y venganza. Cuando por fin los chicos lo dejaron su mente había cambiado por completo, cerró los ojos y escucho la pregunta de su padre.

— Y Alfred, ¿Quién es tu enemigo?—

— Arthur, el príncipe de Waldeis— abrió ambos ojos, mostrando el color rojizo que se había formado debido a su acumulación de poderes.

A su acumulación de enojo.

Y venganza, _hacia la persona que más amo en su vida._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

Miraba el camino que se extendía al lado del carruaje, enormes paisajes verdes con arboles a lo lejos. Apretó suavemente los pantalones que llevaba puestos, completamente nervioso. Después de 12 años de no ver a sus padres, simplemente se ponían nervioso sin razón. Miro al frente y se encontró con el rostro de Francis sonriente.

— ¿No está alegre, príncipe?— menciono el tipo, viendo como el carruaje comenzaba a bajar la velocidad.

—…si…—

Entonces fue cuando los escucho, los gritos, asomo su cabeza por la ventana y observo el pueblo, la gente llorando y gritando de alegría.

Alegría de ver al futuro gobernante del reino en casa.

Sonrió suavemente y saco una de sus manos para saludar a la gente, que intentaba acercarse y tocarla. Francis sonreía mientras se cruzaba de piernas y miraba con atención al joven. No lo había visto muy feliz cuando se vinieron pero al parecer la alegría ya había vuelto a él. Cuando los gritos se hicieron más bajos, Arthur saco su cabeza por la ventana, observando la enorme edificación que se extendía frente a él. El palacio real.

Su hogar.

Cruzaron el pequeño puente que había para después poder pasar por entre medio de los bellos jardines. Miles de rosas blancas cubrían parte del, era precioso.

—Parece que se esmeraron en el arreglo del jardín— murmuro el rubio mayor, el otro solo asintió.

El carruaje se detuvo por completo, justo frente a la entrada principal del castillo. El conductor se bajo y abrió la puerta para que los jóvenes salieran y en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, las puertas del castillo se abrieron estruendosamente, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya lo tenían envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Arthur, hijo mío!— grito una voz femenina, el chico se separo levemente y miro a la mujer ligeramente confundido.

— ¿Madre?— pregunto quedamente.

—Quien más iba a ser Arthur— menciono ella, las lagrimas cayendo desde sus ojos verdes hasta su barbilla, donde caían lentamente sobre su pecho.

—…es que te vez tan…vieja— la mujer frunció el ceño, mientras que el chico le sonrió levemente.

— Ignorare eso— lo tomo de los brazos y lo sacudio delicadamente— ¡por dios! ¡Estas tan grande y…guapo!

—Gracias— murmuro el apenado, miro a su alrededor, la mayoría de los sirvientes estaban reunidos afuera, incluso su tutor cuando él estaba pequeño, ¿Roderich? O algo así.

— ¡Hijo!— levanto la vista, la máxima autoridad del reino avanzaba hacia él, en otras palabras su padre. En pocos segundos el hombre ya lo estaba abrazando.

—¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo, padre!— el hombre separo y le tomo el rostro entre las manos, observándolo con cuidado.

— estas tan grande…y conservaste las cejas— el mayor le paso los pulgares por el lugar mencionado— Creí que Francis te las depilaría… ¡¿pero qué hacemos aquí?...¡hay que pasar adentro! ¡Esta noche tenemos fiesta! ¡Francis, prepara el mejor banquete!

—pero… ¿Qué hay con la guerra?— pregunto Arthur.

— Mañana nos preocupamos por eso…mientras hay que disfrutar el momento—

El hombre lo tomo por los hombros y segundos después tenía a su madre abrazándolo por la cintura. Su padre lo mando a cambiarse para que después varias sirvientas se lo llevaran jalando a su habitación, su madre caminaba detrás del, observando sus movimientos. En su cuarto, solo podía mirar ropa volando por todos lados y su madre discutiendo con las sirvientas, sobre cuál era el mejor traje para ponerse para la noche y cuando lograron decidirse llego lo peor.

Desvestirlo.

Solo pudo ver como las sirvientas, todas jóvenes y de rostro bonito, se acercaban a él con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que su madre solo reía levemente. Lo jalaron y toda su ropa salió volando en cuestión de segundos, lo único que pudo hacer fue jalar la sabana que había en la cama y enrollarse torpemente en la cintura para cubrir sus partes íntimas. Las chicas solo rieron junto con la reina.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto él con el rostro sonrojado.

—Tu cara, cariño— contesto la reina—…ahora sí, chicas primero denle un baño.

— ¡Sí!— gritaron animadamente las sirvientas, ahora que las contaba eran 5.

Y antes de que pudiera quejarse ya lo habían lanzado a una enorme tina de baño con todo y sabana. Estaba llena de espuma, para su suerte. Las sirvientas rieron levemente pero la reina entro y mando a que todas se salieron, indicando que ella se haría cargo. Arthur, inconscientemente, jugaba con la espuma en sus manos, riendo levemente, hasta que sintio algo sobre su espalda.

— ¿Madre?—pregunto él, después de girarse para ver a la persona, quien tallaba su espalda con un trapo húmedo— Tú no deberías de hacer esto, es trabajo de las sirvientas.

—Cuando…—intento ella empezar a explicar— Cuando eras un bebé, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de bañarte ni de cuidarte, ni siquiera jugaba mucho contigo. Ellos siempre me decían que era responsabilidad de las sirvientas hacer eso. Cuando creciste un poco mas fue lo mismo..y después te fuiste… ahora quiero aprovechar lo que no viví junto a mi único hijo durante todos estos años.

Arthur sonrió levemente y dejo que su madre lo ayudara.

—Es extraño— murmuro el menor— El agua no se congela cuando la toco.

—Es porque tiene algo especial para que eso no suceda… a tu padre siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando estaba más joven, entonces creo esto, así que ya no pasa mas— termino ella sonriente.

Cuando terminaron, el chico salió de la tina y la mujer le paso una toalla... En su habitación estaban las sirvientas, quienes le ayudaron a ponerse el traje. Le recordaba a los que vestía Al…se sonrojo con solo pensar en esa persona, aunque en realidad estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas. El traje consistía en una casaca blanca, con botones plateados y miles de adornos del mismo color, pantalones azul marino y botas cafés. Guantes blancos y capa, del mismo color que los pantalones, sujetada por las hombreras de la casaca. Las sirvientas lo sentaron en una silla e intentaron peinar su cabello, cosa imposible, al final lo dejaron así.

La Reina se acerco con una caja entre las manos, y se paro frente a Arthur, abrió la caja y el menor observo el contenido sorprendido. Una corona de plata, con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros, era hermosa.

— Tu padre y yo la hemos mandado a hacer desde hace mucho…no sé si te queda bien, pero después de la guerra te prometo que te mandare a hacer otra mucho mas bonita— menciono la reina.

Entonces coloco la corona sobre la cabeza de Arthur. Este se levanto y se acerco al espejo frente, sin creerse lo que miraba. Su madre puso sus manos en los hombros de él y le sonrió al reflejo.

—...bienvenido a casa, príncipe…—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se esta, recortito…..!ODIO EL RELLENO! Pero tenía que subir algo… esta es solo la llegada de Arthur a su hogar, asi que falta mas, la guerra y el final que nos hace vomitar arcoíris de lo dulce, que se nos da diabetes a todo lo que da. Pero bueno…Son dos capítulos más, porque dividi uno… espero y les haya gustado este…

PD: el segundo capitulo de My Guardian Angel esta en trabajo…

PD2: Se dan cuenta que el apellido de mi cuenta es Engel lo cual significa ángel en alemán (Eso k?)

PD3: sabían…nahhh! Ya nada :)

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
